I Know Why The Dead Witch Cries
by MiyukiGainsborough
Summary: A high school varsity, star quarterback; a large, lovable eater; a chain-smoking outcast; a hyperactive class clown; and a pretty but shy freshman. All from different cliques but brought together one day by a weekend detention session. No, this is not a remake or copy of the Breakfast Club. This is what it was like before the infection.


**MiyukiGainsborough: This is my L4D story from my old account, MinaKaibaKitsune. I kept telling everyone I would transfer it over and start working on it again but with my busy wedding schedule last year, I never found the time but now it's back!**

**[If you don't get the title; 'I Know Why The Dead Witch Cries', it's a play off of the book title 'I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings'.]**

**Enjoy.**

_They weren't always so murderous…_

_A high school varsity, star quarterback; a large, lovable eater; a chain-smoking outcast; a hyperactive class clown; and a pretty but shy freshman. All from different cliques but brought together by a weekend detention session._

_No, this is not a remake or copy of the Breakfast Club. This is what it was like before the infection._

**2 Weeks Before the First Infection…**

Ben, Dennis, Landon, and Shane walked along the hallway of their school in steady, matching paces. It was a little after five pm on a Friday and the junior boys were just getting out of after school detention - again.

"So, what are the plans tonight, guys?" Dennis asked before shoving a handful of barbeque potato chips into his large mouth. He always thought he'd die of hunger if the school didn't have vending machines in each hallway.

"Well," Landon started as he began to light the cigarette placed ever so neatly between his thin lips, "we can go pick up Jamie and get some dinner at Burger Tank."

Shane jumped up and grabbed onto Ben's shoulder with one hand, hitching a ride from his large, muscular friend. "After that let's go to my place and watch movies."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ben cheered. "Let's go get our little girl."

At that moment they reached the school exited and Ben pushed open the double doors. The four males didn't enjoy the sight waiting for them once the reached the outdoors. Jamie was sitting on the stone steps like she did every time her friends had detention, but she wasn't alone this time. Two senior guys, most likely football players, were talking to her, trying to get her to go out with them.

'"Please…j-just go away…," Jamie told them softly. Tears were already forming in her innocent, hazel eyes. She couldn't stand being around people and especially didn't know how to handle herself in such a situation.

The tallest senior propped his leg on a step right next to the young woman. "Come on, cutie. We'll make it worth your while, then again, a girl like you just might make it worth our while." He reached out and grabbed her arm forcefully causing her to shout out.

Anger boiled in her friends' blood and only two actually snapped. Shane let out a growl, almost like a screech, and jumped onto the guy holding Jamie. Pinning the guy down with his body, Shane began to unleash a fury of punches to him. As for the senior's buddy, Ben saw to him quickly before he could jump in to rescue his friend. A terrifying, loud roar came from Ben's throat as he ran and slammed into the small, young man, sending him almost five feet away from the group.

The male under Shane shouted in pain, begging to be let go. Not so brave now, was he? Shane, however, was blinded by rage and ignored the cries. No one was going to hurt Jamie and get away with it. Finally, though, he was picked up by Dennis and taken away from the now bloody senior.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here," Landon warned him, taking his cigarette from his lips and tapping off the ash, "and if you ever come near Jamie again, I can't promise that we will stop Shane when he attacks."

Then, before anyone really could blink, the two teens took off down the sidewalk practically as fast as a cheetah. Once the two were a safe distance away, Dennis let go of Shane and spoke, "You shouldn't have attacked him, Shane. You might get kicked out of school."

Shane huffed and blew a piece of his long black hair from his eyes. "If the little bitch tries to tattle." Glancing down at his blue hoodie, he noticed splotches of blood. "Great. Mom is not going to be happy about this."

Landon wrapped a comforting arm around Jamie, who was wiping away her tears. "As long as our little girl is okay, nothing else matters." A smile given to the young blonde made her smile as well.

"Are you guys hungry? I know I could go for a burger, " she asked softly looking up at Ben.

The football player nodded and picked her up. "Onward to the giant cheeseburger!" He then placed her on top of his shoulders and once on top, Julie rested her chin on his head, comfortable where she was.

"Onward!" the other three males cheered, striking various poses, making Jamie giggle.


End file.
